Ghost of a Kiss
by Bohemian.Butterfly
Summary: On the third day of Sam's week long leave from the SGC, Jack tells her that he has a surprise for her and asks Sam to meet him in the garage in ten minutes dressed in something she doesn't mind getting dirty. Sam doesn't quite know what to make of Jack's cryptic request, but one thing's for sure: she definitely won't be disappointed.


A/N: So, this is my first foray into writing for the Stargate SG1 & Sam x Jack fandom. So any and all constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! This fic was inspired by the scene in Window of Opportunity (4x06) where Jack is making pottery in the SGC during the time loop (but takes place a few years after the end of Season 8). That scene made me think of a scene in the 1990 movie, Ghost, where Patrick Swayze & Demi Moore's characters have a bit of fun "making" pottery and then ending up, as Jack O'Neill would say, doing "other things." Also, just as a bit of a side note too, I'm currently only (almost) on Season 5 of Stargate SG1. So, if there are any canon goofs, I apologize in advance. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG1 or its characters, but if I did this would so happen at some point. 

**Ghost of a Kiss**

It was a few years after Jack had put his retirement papers in. She and Jack had been together for a few years now and had been living together for just about as long as they'd officially been together and although they did get some time together in between Sam's work at the SGC, she thought it might be nice to put in for some leave so her and Jack could spend some uninterrupted quality time together doing whatever they wanted.

It was the third day of her leave and Jack had mentioned during breakfast that he had a surprise for her today and told Sam to meet him in the garage in ten minutes and that she should wear something she didn't mind getting dirty in. Sam had raised her eyebrows slightly at the cryptic nature of Jack's request, but nonetheless went about sticking the breakfast dishes in the dishwasher as he headed out into the garage. Sam made her way down the hallway towards their bedroom and slipped on one of Jack's old t-shirts and a pair of old cutoff denim shorts before returning to the kitchen and picking up her watch off the counter to check how much time had passed since Jack had rushed off to the garage.

Once the ten minutes had passed, Sam made her way out into the garage and her lips quirked into a smile for a moment when she saw Jack hunched over a folding table with his shirt off, highlighting the muscles in his back nicely.

"Well, this is certainly a good start," Sam told Jack in an attempt to get his attention.

"Hey. Come here," Jack waved her over to the folding table where she noticed an item she hadn't seen in their garage before.

"Since when do we have a pottery wheel?" Sam asked him.

"I picked it up the other day. I thought it would be something fun we could do together," explained Jack.

"And you, Jack O'Neill, Retired Brigadier General of the U.S. Air Force, know how to actually make pottery with this thing? Because I don't have the first clue how to even begin to make anything useful with it," Sam told him.

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist before he told her, "That's why I'm gonna teach you, Carter. I'm sure that big brain of yours will catch on pretty quickly."

"And where did you learn how to do this?" questioned Sam.

"P4X-639 time loop," supplied Jack.

"So, you had some time…" Sam trailed off as she smiled up at Jack.

"Enough with the questions, Carter. Have a seat on that front stool so I can show you how it's done," instructed Jack.

"Yes, sir," Sam replied with a teasing smile as she sat down on the small stool before he took a seat on the stool behind her.

Jack took some clay from the bucket sitting next to his leg and slapped it down on the pottery wheel sitting in front of Sam.

"So, first, we're gonna get some water in our hands and put it on the clay so we'll be able to shape it into something. Then, we need to decide what we're gonna make before we get started," explained Jack as he leaned down and laid his chin on Carter's shoulder.

Sam turned her face towards his as she suggested, "How about a flower pot?"

"Okay. Now, you're gonna need to get some water on your hands and dump it onto the middle of the clay," explained Jack.

After Sam got the clay wet, Jack turned the pottery wheel on and dipped his hands in the water bucket to get his hands wet as well before he told Sam, "First, you gotta curve your hands around the sides of the clay."

"Like this?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," answered Jack as he slid his hands over Sam's and slipped his fingers in between hers.

"Now, we're gonna take our thumbs and put a little dent in the middle of the clay so we can start building the walls of this flower pot up," continued Jack.

Jack placed a kiss against Sam's shoulder as he kept his eyes on their hands and mumbled into her skin, "Good."

"What's next?" Sam asked as she lightly nudged his lips away from her shoulder.

"You're gonna keep your right hand where it is, but we're gonna move our left hands to the middle of the clay and slowly pull it up so it starts looking more like a pot," explained Jack as he maneuvered their hands to where they needed to be.

"Good. Just keep doing what you're doing until you get it to the size you want. Just don't let the clay get too thinned out or it'll break apart," said Jack as he carefully disentangled his hands from Sam's and settled them against her hips.

Jack leaned his chin against Sam's shoulder as he continued watching her work the clay upwards.

"You know, this is nice. For once, I'm teaching you something instead of the other way around," commented Jack.

"How am I doing?" Sam asked him.

"Great. Now when you get the height you want on it, let me know and I'll show you how to smooth the edges out along the top," Jack instructed her.

Sam works the clay upwards for a few more minutes before she says, "Okay, I think I'm ready to do the top now."

"Okay. I'm gonna slip my fingers between yours again so we can move our hands up together so it doesn't damage the pot," explained Jack as he once again slipped his fingers in between Sam's.

"I think you just wanna hold my hand," Sam teased Jack as she turned her head to momentarily look at Jack.

"Eyes on the prize, Samantha," Jack told Sam as he slowly moved their hands up the sides of the pot until they reached the top and Jack curved their hands upward until they were gripping the edges of the top of the pot.

Sam & Jack worked in tandem for a couple minutes smoothing out their flower pot before Jack reaches over and flips the switch on the pottery wheel until it comes to a stop.

"Now what?" Sam asked him.

"We let it sit there for a bit and let the air solidify it a bit before we pry it off the wheel with some wire," Jack explained to her.

"So, waiting," Sam pointed out the obvious.

"Mmhmm," hummed Jack.

"What should we do with the time in between now and then?" Sam asked him teasingly.

"I've got a few ideas," replied Jack as the garage door slowly went down in front of them.

"So, this was your plan all along?" Sam asked Jack as she turned around on her stool.

Jack pushes his stool backwards as he stood in between Sam's legs and brushed his clay clad thumb along her cheek and replies, "Not exactly. Just an added bonus I guess."

"Well, before we get too far into exploring this idea of yours, we should probably wash this clay off our hands," suggested Sam.

"Why? Afraid to get a little dirty?" Jack teased her as he nipped gently at Sam's lower lip.

"No, I just prefer not to feel like I'm in the field covered in mud and grime when we're about to make love," Carter told him as she dunked her hands in the bucket of water before wiping them off on her shorts.

"Yeah, I get how that could seem a little off putting to some people. You know I think your sexy either way though, right?" asked Jack as he too dipped his hands in the water bucket and quickly wiped them off on his jeans.

"Yeah. I just like feeling more like a woman than an air force officer when I'm with you," admitted Carter.

Jack once again settled his hands against Sam's hips before he leaned down next to her ear and whispered, "I think I may be able to help you with that.

Sam chuckled and placed a kiss against Jack's neck before she said, "I bet you will."

Jack leaned his forehead against Sam's as they looked into each other's eyes for a moment and smile at each other.

"Hi," said Jack

"Hi," replied Sam as Jack's loving gaze slowly caused a blush to creep across her face.

As they continued smiling at each other, Jack was the first to break the eye contact as he leaned forward to wrap his arms around Sam and kiss her. The kiss was soft at first, and then with slightly more intensity as Sam leaned into the kiss and returned it with equal fervor as her hands slowly slid down Jack's bare sides until they connected with the belt loops of his jeans.

Sam began to pull Jack even closer to her just as his hands found their way underneath the faded loose fitting t-shirt she wore. As Jack's hands traveled up her body, they gently glided across her rib cage, causing Sam to let out a strangled laugh.

"What?" asked Jack as he looked up at Sam.

"Nothing. Just a little ticklish there I guess," answered Sam as she looked at Jack & smiled.

"I know. I just love seeing you smile," said Jack.

"Well, there's plenty of ways to do that," Sam replied suggestively.

Before Sam knew what was happening, she felt Jack slip his arms underneath her thighs and lift her off the stool & into his arms.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked him flirtatiously.

"Back to bed," Jack huskily whispered in Sam's ear.

Once they got to the door that led back into their house, Sam quickly twisted the doorknob open as Jack kicked it open a bit wider.

As the door closed behind them, Sam wrapped her legs tighter around Jack as she teasingly asked, "Where were we?"

Jack responded by capturing Sam's lips in a heated kiss as he did his best to navigate his way towards their bedroom.

Once he arrived in front of their bed, he set Sam down in front of him as his hands made quick work of removing her shirt. Meanwhile, Sam's hands traveled up Jack's bare chest as they slowly made their way into the hair at the nape of his neck and demandingly pulled his mouth back towards hers.

Jack's hands quickly moved up Sam's body until they came in contact with her black lace clad breasts.

"Good choice," Jack mumbled in Sam's ear before blazing a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Well, I figured we'd end up back here sometime today and when you said we'd be getting dirty..." Sam trailed off suggestively as she began to undo the button & fly on Jack's jeans.

As Jack's jeans fell to his ankles, he easily stepped out of them and eagerly went to work on removing Sam's cutoffs as well as well as the matching black lace panties she was wearing with them. After Sam stepped out of them and kicked them aside, Jack grabbed hold of her hips and pulled Sam closer to him as they clumsily fell onto the bed together.

"Well that didn't quite happen like I thought it would," commented Jack.

Sam laughed at his eagerness and replied, "You're lucky I don't mind you being on top of me."

"Someone's feeling a little extra bold today," said Jack.

"Maybe it was all that working with our hands we just did," offered Sam suggestively.

"Oh, I'll show you what these hands are capable of," Jack gruffly whispered in Sam's ear before slowly kissing his way down her neck, using just enough suction to leave a few marks along her neck and the space between her collar bone and shoulder.

"You're so lucky I don't have to work this week. Otherwise, it would be hell trying to cover all those up," commented Sam.

"Not like anybody would be surprised," Jack muttered into her skin as his left hand grasped her left breast and teased her nipple with the pad of his thumb as his tongue aimlessly strokes the nipple of her right breast.

"Mmm," hummed Sam pleasantly as her fingers threaded through Jack's hair, encouraging him to continue.

Jack's hands & mouth quickly moved to give the opposite breasts much the same treatment as before. When he removes his hands and mouth from Sam's chest and begins to trail kisses downward, he heard her let out a faint whimper at the loss of contact.

Sam could feel Jack smiling against her stomach at the noise and lets out an exasperated breath before she says, "You know I can feel your shit eating grin down there, right?"

Jack lifted his face from Sam's stomach and laid his chin there for a moment as he looked up at Sam and said, "Uh huh and in a minute that's not all I'll be eating."

"You're so lucky I love you," Sam told Jack.

"I love you too, my mad scientist," Jack teased Sam as he gently nipped at the skin of her right hip before soothing it with his tongue.

Jack gently moves his body downward until his face is between Sam's thighs. He lightly blows air across her sex in an attempt to build up the anticipation of what's to come.

"Jack..." Sam whines impatiently as she looked at him with pleading eyes that were tinged a deep blue with desire reflecting back at him.

"Oh, alright. I never did have much willpower when it came to you looking at me like that anyways," said Jack as his mouth began placing gentle kisses against her sex.

As his tongue darted in and out between her folds, he heard Sam's breath hitch a few times. Knowing very well that he was on the right track to making her cum, he turned his attention downward as he began teasing her entrance with his tongue.

"Jack," Sam breathily whispered.

"I know," replied Jack as he made a quick circle around her clit with his tongue and felt Sam's hips rise slightly off the bed.

As Jack firmly gripped Sam's hips, he continued making strategic swipes with his tongue over her ever sensitive bundle of nerves. Soon enough, Jack felt Sam arch her back once more and called out his name as she tumbled over the edge.

Jack made quick work of lapping up the juices that had flowed freely from her in the midst of her ecstasy. Once Jack was done, he rested his chin against Sam's stomach and watched her as she attempted to regulate her breathing.

As Sam looked down affectionately at Jack, she said, "Not that anything about our sex life is disappointing, but where the hell did you learn to make a woman orgasm like that?"

"Lots of practice, I guess," replied Jack nonchalantly as a shit eating grin slowly crept across his face.

"Jesus Jack! My nerve endings are still buzzing and your mouth isn't even on me anymore," commented Sam.

"You know there's another way to fix that problem, right?" Jack teased her.

"I swear to god, Jack. If you're not up here in the next ten seconds, I'm gonna take care of this myself," Sam told him.

Jack quickly made his way up Sam's body before he gently guided his bulging hardness inside her. It was only then that Sam deftly wrapped her legs around Jack's waist and flipped them over so she was now on top of him.

"Look who's on top of who now," Jack teased her.

"I never said I didn't wanna be on top of you. Just that I didn't mind you being on top of me," Sam told Jack suggestively.

Jack just laughed and shook his head at Sam before he looked at her and said, "Hmm...well let's see what we can do for both of us from this position." 

A/N: Thanks to everybody for reading! If you feel so inclined, please feel free to leave me a review to let me know what you thought of my first Sam x Jack fic.


End file.
